


Surprises

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Doyle surprised Bodie and one time he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

1.

Bodie hurt. He couldn’t stop shaking. He felt cold, yet knew he was sweating heavily. He was moving quickly down a hallway, the rolling motion making him nauseous. He tried to tell them to stop, but words wouldn’t come. People were talking all around him, but he couldn’t focus on what they were saying. None of them were the voice he wanted to hear. He forced his eyes open, looking for – who? Then he heard the low, rough words, “Bodie, you half-Irish son of a bitch. What'd you wanna go and do that for?” And bloody hell, wasn’t Doyle sniffling?

2.

Never one to miss an opportunity to get in the last word, Bodie shouted as Doyle’s stiff shoulders disappeared into the next room, “Since when did you miss?” Shaking his head, he mused on the enigma that was his partner. Tough as old boots, Doyle kept his fear locked behind solid walls. Wouldn’t due to show anyone he might be human. Bodie understood that; he lived it himself. And yet, there had been a near break in Doyle’s voice when he’d said, “And if I had fired from the door and missed-” Surprised, Bodie smiled. _The sodding bastard does care._

3.

Bodie knew trust was built slowly. Doyle was one of very few allowed past the easy-going clown he showed the world. How could Doyle return that trust? Doyle’s broken cheek bone was a constant reminder of misplaced trust, a gift from fellow coppers - wrapped in the betrayal of a young officer’s ideals. But trust him? Doyle did.  
He recalled the conversation they’d had about Preston as they’d left Brownie’s boat.  
“He's setting me up.”  
“...and you're just going to sit here and take it like a traditional nanny goat.”  
Doyle’s insouciant “You’ll save me,” had surprised and warmed him. 

4.

Ann Holly. Now wasn’t she a surprise. I knew Ray wanted a normal life. At least he had convinced himself he did. But Ray is a thinker. He worries at things, checks all the angles, all the pros and the cons. Bloody Ann Holly – it was _beautifully serious_ , he'd said. After only a week he was telling me he might just marry her! Wasn’t happy about that, was I? And then I had to go and tell Cowley. Gave me the job of checking her out. That set Ray off. Never thought he’d forgive me. But he surprised me. Again. 

5.

The door closed. Doyle pushed Bodie against it, pulling on his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.  
“What’s all this then?” A tongue caressed an exposed nipple. Bodie gasped. “Ray?”  
“Want you.”  
“That’s quite clear, sunshine.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
Fingers found and unzipped flies.  
“Been waiting for it, haven’t I?”  
“Not surprised, then?”  
“Not likely – I can read you like a - book.” The last word came out a squeak as Ray rimmed his navel.  
“Hmm – shall I move on to the next chapter...”  
“Never mind, you, re-read the last one, ahhh – surprise me again –but a bit lower this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a +1 challenge at the lj Tea & Swiss Roll


End file.
